9b9t Pooblic Deescord
The 9b9t Pooblic Deescord '''is a failed attempt at bringing the community together by forcing them to get notifications whenever another player decides to spam. The origin The discord was originally made by FraazT0 on September 12th 2016 for the base where he lived at time: Devotion. After a couple days he decided to open it to the big public, gaining immediate success. jk, it took a couple weeks for people to start caring about it. But after that, it became bigger and bigger, getting in many Big Players (even though the concept wasn't perfectly defined back then). The dawn of the Repooblic One day, AtomicSquid110 posts the empty character, which can be used to send empty lines of text. A few newfags decide it'd be fun to spam it, so they got muted. fiverZ, miniman392 and AtomicSquid110 start spamming it too, and after several warnings, they get Alabama N*gger. It was the first time a relevant player got put in the Cotton Fields, and it sparked an outrage. Many wanted fiverZ free, but the owner refused to cede. Outcasts, other Alabama N*ggers and people who simply wanted to piss Fraaz off, got together and formed the Repooblic, ran by Voisardian, which had the same exact asset of Pooblic, and the same rules, exception made for Rule 17 and with the addition of "Do not be Fraaz". It remained however smaller and less active than pooblic for a long time, with Nemesis and a few others being the only active posters. But, with the server slowly dying, Fraaz quit and left Pooblic to itself. This led to an increase in popularity of the newer one, which led to it surpassing in activity and membercount the old server. But still, half the members of the Repooblic don't even play 9b9t. Or ever did. The current situation Many wish he never opened it. Currently, the discord is kind of like that one relative nobody likes but is still your relative so you can't even ignore him: it's full of autistic children and the notifications are annoying, but still is the only way you can contact pretty much all the big players of the server even if they're not online on 9b. Since November of 2017, the server wasn't run by anybody, considering FraazT0 left it to jj, allowing the Repooblic to reach a higher membercount. Since March of 2018, FraazT0 has been running it again, and has since overwhelmingly surpassed Repooblic and Official in activity. Alabama N*ggers Alabama N*ggers is Fraaz's attempt at replacing the good old ban. This special role is supposed to stop people from spamming the text-to-speech and other people from spamming gay porn. Truth be told, it only stops the first category, because Fraaz is autistic and can't figure out how to do it properly. It stops people from writing anywhere except in the Cotton Fields, the channel made for autistic spam. Staff The staff on this discord is made of very known abooosers, even worse than jj!. In fact, they dared putting lazy in the Jewish Niglets group after he did nothing! The current admins are: *CorruptedGreed *Fibular *KKKoolDog10 (honorary) The current moderators are: *Conan_mc *AtomicSquid110 *iSlime *Jot_ The retired moderators are: *Tentanes *minecart26 *kolt56 The Rules .]] Pasted from the discord itself: 1. No spam. If you spam you get the Alabama N*gger role, so you can only write in #chatwithbots and #cotton_fields. 2. No NSFW outside the NSFW channels. 3. No ear raping, neither with the musicbot nor with your microphone. 4. Bot commands go in #chatwithbots. 5. No doxxing. 6. Evading roles will result in a ban of an unspecified amount of time. 7. You may ask for the role to chat from discord to 9b9t through #live-chat. All rules apply in it. 8. Do not mass mention. You might get muted from all channels. 9. Advertising is fine, but you are here to talk about 9b9t. If your only purpose is advertising your server/YT channel/whatever you might as well leave. Expect to be punished when it becomes annoying. 10. All rules except except 5 and 8 don't apply to #cotton_fields. 11. DJs can do what they want with the musicbot. Do not get pissed off over it, I really don't care as long as they don't ear rape. 12. Oldfags can add/remove emojis. The only rules are remaining SFW and not deleting all of them. Violating them will cause your ability to edit emojis to be repealed. 13. Retired mods are those mods who reached the end of their term for inactivity, and not for being forcefully removed. They can still delete and pin messages. 14. Jeff. 15. If you post 9b9t content on your YT channel, you can be added to #youtube-and-reddit notifications. Just PM me, I'll take in every channel with 9b content. 16. Our mods are rarted, we all know it. I do, you do, they do. Don't call them out for it, it's already hard enough for them as is. 17. Rules are just guidelines for you and the moderators. Don't expect to get away with something bad just because it's not forbidden. Use common sense. 18. Annoying other members in PMs with advertisement is going to be punished with a ban after repeated complaints. If anyone is advertising in your PMs, and they are on this server, let me know. The current rules were published after the reintroduction of live chat, in early 2019. Pros and Cons If you were wondering why should you join this one rather than the repooblic, here is a list of Pros and Cons. '''PROS: *It's way older. *It's officially approved by SyotosGreen, the King of 9b9t. *It's officially approved by LTnk, the oldest player on the youngest server in Minecraft. *It's officially approved by most oldfags. *Freedom of speech is highly valued, nobody gets muted it they follow common sense. *It contains actual 9b9t players rather than people who have no clue of what 9b9t is. *It's ran by a certified Huge Player. *Pretty much all relevant people, excluding Nemesis, is in it. *It does not help newfags, like it should be. Repooblic is ran by the same people who founded the 9b9t Police. *It's more exclusive, this page is the only publicly accessible place where the invite is posted. *Rules are enforced, but also flexible. Those who run it are not unreasonable. *It's not partial. *You must have joined the server at least once to gain access to all chats. CONS: *jj doesn't like Pooblic, nor its owner and the people who approve it. *It's smaller in numbers. *You must have joined the server at least once to gain access to all chats. The link This space used to say "Find it yourself, you lazy cunt.". But, considering fiverZ's new policy of "spamming the invite wherever I can write", I'll post it so that I can actually compete. http://discord.gg/PkeMGa7 or http://discord.io/9b9tOfficial Category:Discord